Bolt Crank
|-|Bolt Crank= |-|Telomere= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Varies from 9-C to 7-C depending on the weapon, likely higher. Varies '''with Telomere | '''High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Bolt Crank, The World's Number One Explorer. The Creator Origin: Eat-Man Gender: Male Age: Immemorable Classification: Explorer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Unarmed Combat, Marksmanship, Enhanced Bite (Has no issue in devouring objects that normally he couldn't harm or destroy), Weapon Mastery, Digestive Assimilation (Capable of repairing and recreating anything that he has consumed), Absolute Storage (Capable of storing an infinite amount of anything inside of him), Danmaku (By manifesting dozens of weapons and firing at once), Hypervore (Capable of consuming anything from matter, portals, data, souls, memories and concepts, he however refuse to eat biological beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Death itself, the personification of the concept of destruction, its unable to kill him without a direct combat), Immunity to Poison Manipulation (Any sustance that enter into his body is automatically absorbed, with no effect) and Telepathy. Telomere possesses Inorganic Physiology, Scanning (Can detect life), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (As long its core remain intact within Bolt, no matter how many times its head its destroyed, he will regen from Bolt's storaged junk), Body Puppetry (In case Bolt lost consciousness, Telomere can take control of his body), Enhanced Bite and Absorption (Similar to Bolt's main power, but limit to scrap. Do not tend to recreate objects), Sizeshifting | Conceptual Manipulation including the concepts of light, elements, time, life and death Attack Potency: Small Building level (Broke a robot's craw. Can cut metal pillars with wires. Strong enough to throw a machine this big. Constantly punch Telomere, that can cause this much destruction). Varies from Street level to Town level depending on the weapon (His arsenal varies from pistol and melee weapons to nukes), likely higher (Power varies depending on what he consumes. TR-35 projectiles ignore conventional durability). Varies '''with Telomere (size vary from a snake sized to cover several blocks, in its largest size known destroyed a giant machine in one bite. Standard size is comparable to Bolt) | '''High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (With the concepts of creation absorbed, he is capable of creating a complete universe from a void) Speed: At least Superhuman with Hypersonic reflexes (Casually and constantly catches bullets with his teeths, even at point blank range) | Likely Speed of Light (Should be this fast once it absorbed the concept of light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Wall Class (Physically no different than before consuming the concepts of creation) Durability: Small Building level, higher depending on what is inside of him | At least Wall level Stamina: Extremely high, immune to intoxication, sickness and mind-reading abilities Range: Melee to extended melee, vary depending on the weapon from dozens to hundred of meters Standard Equipment: With the amount of scrap that Bolt consumes, he is capable of recreating: pistols, machine guns, cannons, rockets, explosives, swords, nuke shelters, between others; unconventional weapons involves TR-35 projectiles, made of that dark matter, it creates singularities that suck up the target Between his arsenal lies Telomere, a mechanical parasite designed to have the consumptive abilities of Bolt. Anything it eats goes to Bolt's dimensional storage Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Certain weapons require specific devices and objects in order to be recreated or fixed Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: Base | The Creator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Elodie (Long Live the Queen) (Long Live the Queen) Elodie's Profile (9-A forms were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Mercenaries Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Gun Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Devourers Category:Eat-Man Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users